


Inch

by mayachain



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Mutant Powers, Siblings, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A café at the outskirts of Boston. Eight months, four meetings. A measure of rapprochement. “Allow me to do something?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [R. Drake(²)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/40987) by [mayachain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain). 



“Allow me to do something?” Robert prods, and Ronald feels the familiar strum of dread grip him tight, the way the unknown has every day these past years, the way it always will around this mutant he’s found himself related to. 

“What,” he braves to retort nonetheless, because while he firmly believes the things the man who used to be his brother can do are all potentially disastrous, he no longer takes as gospel that Bobby would intentionally hurt him. Not when they are just leaving _Green Crumbs_ after a sort-of amiable consumption of chai tea. Not when they are far, far outside a combat situation. 

“Take my hand?” Robert demands, albeit questioningly, and Ronald places a hand on his denim-clad arm, willing it to not betray how scared he is. Willing it to stop trembling.

There’s a feeling of _cold_ surrounding him, but no ice is touching his skin, is not even forming under Robert’s jacket. No, the ice is _underneath_ their feet, growing rapidly and suddenly _pushing_ them up, he’s

airborne

flying through the night

sailing through the air in a sea of ice

fast, so incredibly fast

too terrified to scream

keeping his eyes wide open, and while if ever they reach safe ground again he will yell and shout at his brother for so completely ungluing him – while his knees are going to shake, and his legs will barely support him, Ronald will memorize every single second and, from a point of distance in a few days’ time admit, if only to himself, if only briefly, that it was – that it might be – pretty awesome.

.


End file.
